


Playing With Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Denial, F/M, Love/Hate, Romance, Romantic Frustration, They're in love but can't see it, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They say there's a thin line between love & hate. What happens when two people who argue non-stop jump over that line?





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying for physics wtf

She wasn't going to even spare him a glance. She sat in the corner of the storage room they were locked in from the idiots they call their friends, who thought it was funny and also a smart way for them to cool the heat between each other. Whatever they thought was wrong, she thought stubbornly.

 

 

He was pacing around, out of frustration and in the process of thinking of a way to get this over with. But Natasha wasn't cooperating. She didn't want to. She couldn't stand the sight of him. He gritted his teeth and stopped to look at her. "Could you try to work with me at least? I mean if you're serious about getting the hell outta here."

 

She turned her head slowly to him and gave him a glare. "What do you want me to do?" She sniped irritably.

 

"Oh I don't fucking know. Maybe start with an apology?" He snapped.

 

That made her abruptly stand angrily, her fists clenched at her sides. "I don't have to apologise for anything." She hissed furiously. "You, on the other hand-"

 

"Oh don't you go play the fucking victim now."

 

"I'm not petty, Barnes. At least I own up to what I do." She looked at him with a deep scowl.

 

He laughed at her, a dry fake laugh. "What the hell have you ever owned up to? You're fucking hypocrite you know that?"

"You're calling me a hypocrite?" She fumed.

"Did I stutter?" He snarled his lips.

Her head shook slowly. "You are the worst."

"And that makes you beneath me."

She gasped out of anger, and stomped closer. She'd never been this red from so much anger before. "Have you ever thought of not coming back? You gone will give Steve a favour. He doesn't need you hurting him every chance he offers you a hand. Ungrateful bastard."

For a split second she almost regretted her words when a hurtful look flashed through his steel eyes but was gone before she could decipher further. He dryly scoffed. "You mean it'd give  _you_ a favour. Just admit it. You can't stand me."

 

"Of course I can't! I don't understand how everybody else does!" She hated stooping so low to shouting and acting openly emotional in front of this man. God she hated every fiber of him. He'd brought the worst out of her. He'd made her so emotionally confused and scared her through these weeks. He was doing something to her. She wanted to run away from whatever this was. She tried to convert these feelings to hate and dumping her hatred on him made things a bit better. A bit. Whatever these enigmatic emotions towards him were (and nowhere in hell was she going to explore them), she did her best to suppress them.

 

"Good! Cause I can't stand you too!" He growled back. "And you know what, I don't think you're looking out for Steve. No. That ain't it. This is about you..." He shook his head. " _Steve seeing a friend in you_? Bullshit. You're not a friend. People like you are liars. Fakes. And that's all you're ever gonna be, Natalia."

She gasped, her eyes already watery from so many emotions flooding inside of her. She closed the space between them and attempted to punch him in his face, but his hand caught her fist before it could connect to his jaw. He pulled her closer, now having her pressed completely against him. He bended over as he stared in her green eyes, and there he could see a storm of emotions. Confused and lost. And when her eyes dropped to his lips, his heart leapt in his throat. He swallowed, hard. His hand still holding her fist. And she was so close. He was breathing in her breath. Heat and passion curled deeply in his chest and he leaned forward to kiss her lightly on the lips, as if experimenting. That was enough to make her breathe hard, making her even more confused. Natasha didn't like this. She didn't like losing control.

"No." She pulled her head back as the word blurted from her. She took her hand back and realized the other was trailing down his chest. She used it to push him lightly away. He looked hurt and confused. "Let's just patch things up so we could get us out of this room."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading bye!


End file.
